


So, where to?

by that_crazy_girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_crazy_girl/pseuds/that_crazy_girl
Summary: Finn and Poe after IXa short story with a worried Poe obsessed with the safety of Finn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 15





	So, where to?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. this was just a fast thing I came up with.

It had been 2 months Since the battle of Exegol. In that time Rey had come back from Tatooine, chewy went back to his home planet, and Finn and Poe finally came out as a couple.

Finn and Poe had been dating for some time, they just choose not to tell anyone until after the war was over. Though some people had already guessed that they were together and there were the Occasional few that had walked in on them making out in empty conference rooms.

With the war over, they were finally able to spend more time with each other. There was just one problem... Rey. They both loved Rey, but when she came back from Tatooine it was harder for her to be alone, so she spent more time with them. It’s not that Finn and Poe didn’t like spending time with her or helping her with her crazy project to save some ex-supreme leader from some kinda world between the force, they just never had any time alone. 

During the day they were being the generals of the resistance and trying to set up a new government, along with helping Rey with her crazy plan. And during the night they would stay up in shifts making sure Rey was sleeping instead of going into the Treacherous Night Terrors that would consume her and make her wake up. So they tried to find small times during the day, but as they, the resistance, and a very displeased senator, soon found out, that was not going to work.

Poe was sitting with Rey helping her go through old Jedi books, trying to find anything about some world between worlds that she kept going on about, that he did not understand. When connix rushed in screaming. 

“Poe!!!! There you are!!!”

Poe got up and rushed to the winded connix that now had her hands on her knees with her head down trying to catch her breath.

“What happened! Are you okay!?” Poe shouted trying to get her to look up at him and explain.

connix finally Caught her breath and looked up at Poe “its Finn! He crashed on Endor with zorii and Janna on their mission!” 

Poe stood there in shock for a moment before taking action “I knew is shouldest have let zorii pilot on that mission!” he yelled as he started running to the hanger.

Poe was running to his x-wing ready with coordinates to Endor. At some point in his frantic journey to save Finn, BB-8 had started following him as Poe was practicing what obscenities he was going to yell at zorii for putting Finn it any sort of danger. BB-8 trailed behind frantically trying to decipher what was going on with Finn. BB-8 liked his new father and worried about him also.

“Beep beep beep!”

“No I’m sorry buddy, but you have to stay hear this time. Keep Rey company, okay?” Poe said not even turning around to look at the droid.

BB-8 just continued to follow him till Poe got to the hanger. The hanger was empty with most of the resistance gone home to their families. Poe climbed the wing of his x-wing ready to get in and save Finn. When he noticed someone was already in the ship. 

Poe opened the top, only to see Finn smiling back at him. 

“Finn! I thought you crashed on Endor! Are you okay! How are you hear!” Poe looked at him confused, worried even.

“We got back from our mission early”

“But connix said you crashed!-” Poe said even more confused

“I asked her if she could come up with some excuse for us to go to some other planet together and have some alone time. I didn’t think she would come up with something like that.” Poe finally started to relax when Finn said that. 

“I hate you,” Poe said with a laugh.

“I know” Finn smiled.

Finn made room for Poe to sit down and pitot the x-wing 

“So where to?” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you see any typos, please tell me.


End file.
